Tell me it's okey
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato es un desafio lanzado por Hekarid. Hecho poco a poco y con cariño. Título y letra de Paramore. Sansa no puede ver, pero eso no impide que le ame a él, al bastardo de su padre.


Advertencia: todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin. Este relato es un desafío lanzado por Hekarid. Escrito con cariño, espero sea de tu agrado.

Tell me it's okey

_to be happy now,_

_because I'm happy now._

**- Paramore -**

El mundo se alzaba frente a ella, sumido en la oscuridad, en una noche perpetua, eterna, envolviéndola cada vez que abría aquellos ojos sin color, pupilas pálidas, incoloras, vacías de toda emoción.

Sentía la lástima de todos clavada en ella, encerrada en su corazón. Todos la trataban con condescendencia, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, débil y frágil, que con un soplo de viento se podía romper. Y ya no esperaba nada, encerrada en su habitación de la cual no podía salir sin ser ayudada. Sus padres sólo querían protegerla, evitar más dolor que el que la naturaleza ya le procuraba al negarle la visión, pero ellos no lo entendían, cegados por la obstinación de auxiliarla constantemente, de no dejarla avanzar a tientas en esa oscuridad que tan conocida le era. No necesitaba sus ojos, sus manos eran todo lo que necesitaba para recrear formas e imágenes en su cabeza; había trazado cada pasillo y cada escalera del castillo, dibujando los contornos con los dedos, escuchando la melodía que evocaban al pasar, conocía el olor de cada habitación, de cada una de las personas que con ella habitaban, podía reconocerles por la respiración, por la manera de arrastrar los pies, por el siseo de las capas sobre el suelo.

Sólo él podía ver más allá de lo que ella lo hacía, comprender la sensación de ser diferente, de ser tratado de un modo especial. Jon no era más que un bastardo, Sansa una muñeca con ojos de cristal, pero ella contemplaba el mundo a través de él y él vivía por ella, por cada instante que compartían, fugitivos, fugaces, estrellas que caían del cielo, iluminando su miseria, disipando la triste melancolía que les abrazaba por las noches.

Sus manos se perdían en su rostro, enterradas en su cabello de noche, en dibujar su forma, recortada en una oscuridad infinita. Los dedos trazaban su contorno con precisión, con delicadeza recorría su fisonomía para pintar a sus ojos ciegos a Jon. Podía rememorar sobre su piel la primera vez que sus manos le tocaron, un soplo frío sobre sus mejillas, delicadeza aleteando sobre las pestañas, delimitando sus ojos; su tacto era de plata, se extendía, brillante, por sobre todo su ser, mariposas revoloteando, acariciando con dedos expertos sus labios apagados, silenciados por su presencia. Ella conocía sus secretos, cada parte, cosas que ni él mismo sabía. Podía reconocer su respiración, el olor de sus pensamientos, los suspiros que lanzaba al amanecer, deseando volver a verla.

Al atardecer, cuando el sol moría entre púrpura y naranja, ellos se encontraban. Las palabras morían, no eran necesarias; sus manos se enredaban, se perdían entre contornos de piel y huesos, por las partes más íntimas de ellos dos. Se amaban en silencio, manteniendo el secreto que años atrás había comenzado. Los besos caían como brasas, danzando entre las llamas de un amanecer lejano. Y ya no importaba si no podía ver, si podía estar a su lado, tenerle de aquella manera, sentirle suyo, que le pertenecía de una manera que aún no entendía; y las sombras de los temores, la melancolía, la tristeza, todo se disipaba, desapareciendo en el viento que les mecía y les encontraba. No existía nada más real que Jon, nada que pudiera describir con tanta exactitud aún con sus ojos vueltos, cerrados a la realidad que se extendía frente a ellos. A veces él le leía; a veces ella le cantaba. Y eran esos los momentos que más atesoraban, esa normalidad en la que ambos se entendían, sin fingir, sin pesar, construida sólo para ellos dos. Era su felicidad, la única que tenían, aquella que atesoraban en lo más profundo de su corazón, la única capaz de disipar las pesadillas, el dolor que sentían cuando no podían estar a solas, las palabras fingidas, esa cortesía vacua con la que debían tratarse frente a otros, la indiferencia o el desdén que los demás les dispensaban.

El frío se colaba por una ventana rota, agitando su cabello en llamas, haciéndolo danzar a su antojo. Y él lo miraba, hipnótico, acariciando aquellas hebras que se entretejían hasta formar tirabuzones en sus dedos. Su risa era cristalina, llena de esa pureza e inocencia que la hacía brillar, que la hacían ser quien era en verdad. Sentía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, podía escuchar sus latidos calmos, la música que su corazón producía al estar a su lado. Era feliz, no necesitaba nada más, sólo tenerla entre sus brazos, su barbilla rozando su cabeza, oler su fragancia, atrapar en un beso sus labios despistados, charlar de todo, o de nada; simplemente estar, como entonces, los dos.

Pero la felicidad es caprichosa, tan frágil como voluble, cambiando de lado al leve soplo de alguien. Y ese alguien fue lady Stark, encontrándolos a solas, refugiados entre brazos que no les pertenecían, que no merecían, eternos emigrantes de miradas perdidas, fugaces, hechos de fragmentos de momentos que no deberían existir. Eternos vagabundos sin destino, pues no estando juntos perdían el sentido de vivir.

Su madre le arrebató lo que le era más preciado, lo que extrañaría más, mucho más que la luz del sol que jamás sentiría brillar ante sus pupilas, más que su propia respiración. Porque Jon era todo lo que anhelaba, lo único que quería, lo que siempre buscaría, echándolo en falta, allá donde fuera que el destino, con nombre y apellidos de mujer, le mandara.

Y los momentos se escapaban, ya no había soledad en la que refugiarse, en la que perderse en su ausencia, ahora sólo quedaba esquivarse, rendirse a la indiferencia con la que debían de tratarse, con la que debía sentirle en su corazón, dejarle escapar y perderle para siempre, dejar atrás aquello que llamaba felicidad y esperar el momento de recuperarla, de volver a él o encontrar a otro capaz de hacerle sentir lo que Jon hacía brollar en su interior, alguien a quien entregarse sin reservas, alguien a quien amar de nuevo. O dejar que la vida pasase, pesarosa, dolorosa, hasta arrancarle de sus entrañas ese nombre ponzoñoso que ya no podía decir, que le habían prohibido para siempre y morir con la pena pintada en el rostro y sus manos quebradas de no poder recorrer su rostro.


End file.
